Style Loberra
Style Loberra ( estilo loberra em português ) é uma música do álbum The Gods are eyeing a música ironiza quem mora em loberra falando como é morar na 'cidade de luxo'. thumb|left|356px|Estilo Loberra Letra Oficial (escrita por Reice & Olfire) Art, Art, Art, Art, Art... I'll live in a luxury home with a ferrari in the garage I, myself, am loberra style, drugged That is very fucking ! arrived on the bullet too crazy loud I'm excited because I bought some shit 2 million dollars . live in loberra is live with blacks arrive coming guys looks and talks this guy is cool whitey Intensely walking, I go to the mezzanine Dressed all in pink, except my alligator shoes that are green. ferrari always walking around the corner I am an art, the girls looks and speaks it looks!a guy too crazy doing this, hey man what are you doing? piss. more fuck agent in loberra. taking this part live in loberra is an art, even at the risk everywhere, chegei the girl pulled her pepper spray, I talked- I do not quiet girl bandit! I'm rocking, walking, and spending my money And I'm very happy, this is a bargain, bitch. I'll steal the style of your town will steal the style of your city. No, seriously, Sam B ask if I can wear his clothes? Velvet suit and slippers for use at home, Brown leather jacket that I found beach They had a broken keyboard, I bought a broken keyboard I bought a blanket of skiing, then bought a knee brace Hello, hello, buddy, my friend Olfire did not mess with my friends, Not at all! I can catch a tennis Pro wings, and make them become legal, sells them The sneaker will be like '' Oh, ok go come on for drink?'' I'll live in a luxury home with a ferrari in the garage I, myself, am loberra style, drugged That is very cool! arrived on the bullet too crazy loud I'm excited because I bought some shit 2 million dollars . live in loberra is live with blacks arrive coming guys looks and talks. what you know about living in loberra? I will say that I see every day! walking with my dog every day I see her sexy watering your roses in your mega luxury home fucking that delights, from that part of another girl in the kayak doing what you love .... fuck this town is not fuck!? 'll stop talking nonsense now it is with great art, trickery is impossible to survive without this part.gain very much by day and by night, I arrive at the store and speak - hey, everything is expensive meda Women already look with wild instinct wondering what do naqela part!shit I thought here was loberra?now that no matter who does not care about art everywhere, legalized marijuana not more autazarte! I'll live in a luxury home with a ferrari in the garage I, myself, am loberra style, drugged That is very cool! arrived on the bullet too crazy loud I'm excited because I bought some shit 2 million dollars . live in loberra is live with blacks arrive coming guys looks and talks. I'll steal the style of your town will steal the style of your city. No, seriously, Sam B ask if I can wear his clothes? I'll live in a luxury home with a ferrari in the garage I, myself, am loberra style, drugged That is very cool! Letra em português Arte,Arte,Arte,Arte.... ( eu eu vou eu vou me suicidar! (14x) ) Eu vou morar em uma casa de luxo com uma ferrari na garagem Eu, eu, sou estilo loberra, drogado Isso é muito foda! chegou na bala muito louco falando alto estou animado porque comprei umas merdas de 2 milhões de dolares. morar em loberra é conviver com os negros chego chegando os caras olha e fala '' cara esse branquelo é maneiro'' Andando intensamente, vou até o mezanino Vestido todo em rosa, exceto meus sapatos de jacaré, que são verdes. andando sempre de ferrari na esquina sou uma arte, as garotas olha e fala olha aquilo! um cara muito louco fazendo isso, ei cara o que você está fazendo?! mijo. mais foda-se agente tá em loberra. tirando essa parte viver em loberra é pura arte, mesmo correndo risco em toda parte, chegei na garota ela puxou o spray de pimenta , eu falei - eu garota calma não sou bandido! Estou arrasando, andando, e gastando meu dinheiro E estou muito feliz, isto é uma barganha, puta!. Vou roubar o estilo da sua cidade, vou roubar o estilo da sua cidade. Não, é sério, pergunta a sam b se eu posso vestir a roupa dele? Terno de veludo e chinelos pra usar em casa, Jaqueta de couro marrom que eu achei na praia Eles tinha um teclado quebrado, eu comprei um teclado quebrado Eu comprei um cobertor de esquiar, depois comprei uma joelheira Alô, Alô, meu chapa, meu amigo Mr. Olfire não se mete com meus amigos, Não mesmo! Eu posso pegar uns tênis Pro wings, e faze-los ficarem legais, vende-los Os fanáticos por tênis vão ficar tipo Ah, ele tem os com velcro Eu vou morar em uma casa de luxo com uma ferrari na garagem Eu, eu, sou estilo loberra, muito drogado Isso é muito foda! chego na balada muito louco falando alto ,estou animado porque comprei umas merdas de 2 milhões de dolares. o que você sabe sobre morar em loberra? vou falar que eu vejo todo dia! passeando com meu cachorro todo dia vejo ela sexy aguando suas rosas na sua mega casa de luxo, porra! que delicia, passando dessa parte outra garota no caiaque fazendo o que gosta.... porra essa cidade não é foda!? vou parar de falar bobagem agora a coisa é com muita arte, sobreviver sem malandragem é impossivel nessa parte. ganho muito por dia e muito mais pela noite, chego na loja e falo -'' ei, meda tudo que for caro'' as mulheres já olham com instinto selvagem querendo saber o que faço naqela parte! merda achei que aqui era loberra? não importa agora que quem faz arte não se preocupa com toda parte, legalizaram a maconha mais não a autazarte!? isso é coisa e louco. isso é coisa de louco! (2x) (ei cara você está sonhando de mais, isso!) Eu vou morar em uma casa de luxo com uma ferrari na garagem Eu, eu, sou estilo loberra, muito drogado Isso é muito foda! chego na balada muito louco ,falando alto estou animado porque comprei umas merdas de 2 milhões de dolares! (2x) Eu vou morar em uma casa de luxo com uma ferrari na garagem Eu, eu, sou estilo loberra, muito drogado isso é muito foda! ( Ei! cara acordou do seu sonho?)